


Wake up, Sleepyhead

by krushnicackles (clizzysaphael)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Fic, Bunker Fluff, Coming Out, Cuddling, Fluff, Grumpy Cas, Humor, M/M, Sam is a nerd, Season 11, Spoilers, vine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 01:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4372244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clizzysaphael/pseuds/krushnicackles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam discovers an app called Vine and decides to prank Dean and post it, but, it doesn't go exactly to plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake up, Sleepyhead

**Author's Note:**

> WHEN I WATCHED THE VINE I COULDN'T STOP LAUGHING AND I HAD TO WRITE A DESTIEL AU OFC
> 
> LEAVE KUDOS IF YOU LIKED

Sam was hunched over, pain shooting up his sides causing him to catch his breath. He wiped tears from his eyes and tapped onto the next video. No, he's not dying, he's watching Vines. 

A couple days previous, Claire sent him a bunch of them in their group chat. (yes, she forced them to make a group chat) and Sam's been hooked ever since. He was shocked to discover how funny seven second videos could be and he admired how creative they could get in such a small amount of time. 

Sam glanced at the clock to see it was 7am.  _Shit._ He was supposed to be researching about their most recent case. He thread his hands through his hair grimacing as he realized he needed a shower. No time for that though, they need to be on the road. Sam looked down at his phone,  _maybe one more ,_ he shook his head harshly, one to tell himself no, two to wake himself up a little.

He dragged his body to the bunker's kitchen listening to the soft humming of electricity surging throughout their hidden home. He put on coffee knowing that neither him, Dean and especially Cas couldn't function without it. 

Dean was still weary about letting Cas go on the hunt after the whole Rowena-spell thing weakening him but Sam was sure he would be fine, as long as he got coffee.

After starting the aromatic drink he head down the hall to Dean's room. But before he entered he got an idea. He grinned to himself thinking about it. All those years ago they had prank wars and now he was going to be the ultimate winner. He opened up Vine and clicked the button to post. 

He pound the door open with all his strength, hit the light and bellowed "WAKE UP SLEEPY HEAD!".

Sam had the camera pointed at him with Dean's bed behind him. Dean poked up out of the covers mumbling something. Then he saw another messy haired figure pop up behind Dean saying "What the fuck?" 

Sam immediately recognized Cas and ran out the door loudly laughing. He ended the vine and watched it again. He heard a loud crash and an "owww" before he ran again. 

Once safely far away from his apparently bisexual brother, he burst out laughing again, almost hysterical. He just caught the great Dean Winchester and rebellious angel Castiel cuddly like teenagers in bed together, ON CAMERA. Plus, he's been waiting for them to get together to years now, he was ecstatic that they made each other happy. They reminded him of himself and Jess.

Sam hears Dean before he sees him, loud breaths and grunts. When he rounds the corner Sam's eyes pop out of his head before he starts cackling. He quickly grabs his phone again and takes a picture, Dean's glaring at the camera while Cas is hanging onto Dean's back being dragged into the kitchen by sliding on his socks. 

"Oh shut up Sam." Sam puts his hands up in surrender and points to the coffee. 

"Dean, I smell coffee, get the coffee, coffeeee" Cas trails off into a snor, faced smushed up against Dean's back. Dean grins and pulls Cas up into the standing position.

"He's a little tired from last night, you know , getting pounded into-" Sam choked,

"DEAN JESUS!" Dean chuckled, proud of himself.

"I'm sorry, do you want me to do it again for the camera?" 

"Fuck off both of you I'm trying to sleep" Cas mumbled curling into Dean. Sam and Dean looked at him, then smiled at each other. They were all about to face something worse than hell, one of them probably won't make it, but that doesn't matter, they are happy and together, that's all that matters.

**Author's Note:**

> WATCH THE VINE HERE https://twitter.com/harleyjenmish/status/621871361934364672


End file.
